LOVE STORY
by DayDreamer191292
Summary: Some people belive in second lives, if Edward and Bella had one this could be it. inspired in the song of Taylor Swift Love Story and Twilignt i offer you this songfic. ps:reviews are acepted XD


I don't own twilight, the song nor the characters. You are going to love it

Recommendation read first the black parts then everything and at the end listen to the song, its so amazing it will blow your mind.

**What if their true love was not only meant to e but also had a past  
>many, many years before that even were born in this life time.<strong>

_**Bella entered to the science lab Edward was there. **_

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts-<br>I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

**She was in her parent's party and it was quite boring to be sincere  
>after all there were all rich nobles and their good for nothing<br>friends. Seriously any of them had anything besides air in their  
>heads?<strong>

**She went down the stairs her dad had called her apparently to dance  
>with one of her father's business friends. She saw the guy he was ugly<br>as hell! At least she hoped he was a good dancer…  
><strong>

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.

**This is going to be the best party ever he planed to dance all night.  
>he was chatting with this blond girl not really his type but oh well,<br>then he saw her she was dancing with the McCullen heir she was  
>obviously upset about dancing with him. he took his chance and went to<br>****her, leaving the blonde flirting with some rich widow. So he went to HER**  
>I see you make your way through the crowd-<p>

**–hello, may i  
>-sure- and mumbled something like 'thank God'<strong>  
>You say hello, little did I know...<p>

**after a few minutes with him she was absolutely dazzled he was  
>everything she had expected in a gentleman, he was sweet, loving,<br>caring, funny, smart and was sooooooo good looking!  
>He hold her hand gently and kiss it. She felt sparkles in her stomach<br>it almost felt magical. Then some one grabbed her other hand and  
>pulled her away from him. it was his father and he looked very<br>serious.  
>-stop playing around you are engaged to McCullen<br>-but father!..  
>-it's a business engagement there is nothing there can be about it-<strong>

**He felt absolutely shocked she knew the kid he was a drunk, she will  
>never be happy with some one like him and he couldn't be happy without<br>her.  
><strong>

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles- 

**After the party was over she went to her bedroom she was still in  
>shook he didn't love the guy, let alone marry him.<br>'clack, clack' she opened her eyes scared she had fallen asleep fully  
>dress 'clack' she heard again and looked at the window and got up to<br>open it. And saw HIM. She felt as all her world had changed from black  
>to colorful in a second.<br>-sorry for bothering you at this time of the morning-he said while  
>climbing the wall- but against my best judgment every rode I took<br>seamed to bring me back to you.- she had reached her window and was  
>about to kiss her, when her fader arrived he seemed furious.<strong> 

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
>And I was crying on the staircase- <p>

**He grabbed him by the collar and kicked him out of the house  
>-stay away….<br>And she was let aloe in the star case crying.  
><strong>

begging you, "Please don't go..." 

**-please don't…..- she said to him at least**

And I said...

**She was so nervous in the garden waiting for him but she had clear it  
>was the only way she could see him again. After all she didn't want to<br>break her father's heart but she was giving up more than she could  
>take.<br>**  
>Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.<br>I'll be waiting-

**He came she looked so nervous he felt guilty he wanted to stay away  
>from her, it was the best for her but it don't felt like it at all. He<br>feared for her, and felt that if he left her for an instance she could  
>disappear for ever.<br>-you know this wont work for ever, I've done what I could but I cant  
>save you from this arranged marriage, just don't know what else to<br>do..**

all there's left to do is run 

**-I do, Take me some were we can be alone  
>-One condition- he said - marry me.. so do you say yes baby?<br>**

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes<p>

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-<br>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
>Oh, Oh.<p>

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -<br>but you were everything to me-  
>I was begging you, "Please don't go"<br>And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes-<p>

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult, but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<br>Oh, Oh.

**The date was due and she was waiting for him, hoping he wouldn't he  
>wouldn't back off .<strong>

I got tired of waiting.  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading-

**it was sun set when he arrived. She was almost lifted up to heaven  
>when he ran to her and hug her.<br>**

When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
>And I said...<p>

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>I keep waiting, for you but you never come.<br>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-

**-don't worry you are save with me now,  
><strong>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

**-the arrangement is over you wont be alone anymore… I talked with your  
>father and everything-<br>****- in still waiting for the answer**… 

..Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby just say... yes. <p>

**-YES!**

**She kneeled too and kissed him. She felt so madly happy a whole life time together she couldn't ask for more but then she felt a loud noise and started feeling wheat she looked down and saw blood. **

**-noooo!- it was the McCullen heir- why did you move only he was supposed to die- he let go of the sword and started running, from this life from everything hell change his name and become a priest if it was necessary but at the time he only knew he had to run (yes he is Carlisle's father)**

**As for her she didn't want to waste another minute she had left and they bouth died in each others arms.**

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

::::::end flash back:::::::

_**Oddly enough he seemed familiar… then she noticed his expression he looked disgusted. Did she smell or something?**_

_**Little did she know that all that was once taken away from her was being given back with a little extra**_


End file.
